Two Chances
by Sky Magic
Summary: Kalea should have died but, instead she ended up in Tortall. Now, in Tortall, she is chosen to be a spy for Tortall. But, what of her other life? Some, uh, language
1. Prologue

Note: I don't own any of the characters except for Kalea and, of course, the ones that you don't know. Yes this is a "I got sucked into a book" story type thing. So, sue me. I was bored. And I felt like writing something but, had no ideas, what so ever. So, flame it if you want.  
  
Prologue  
  
Kalea sat high in her tree, nearly two stories off the ground. It was a weeping willow and older than anyone could remember. She sat on one of the limbs that were stretched over the wide, shallow stream, watching the water flow over sharp jagged rocks. She wiped tears off her cheek and shifted her weight. SNAP! Kalea closed her eyes at the sickening sound of branches breaking and silently fell to what should have been her death. 


	2. France? No, Tortall

Chapter One  
  
France? No, Tortall  
  
I opened my eyes and shut them again. Aren't I supposed to be dead? I asked myself silently and tried to remember what happened. Tried. "Yes, Kalea, you are officially mad. Very, very mead. You're talking to yourself. And, no. You can't remember," I rasped, my throat was as dry and sandy feeling as sand paper.  
  
I grimaced and pushed myself up, staring down at ripped jeans and tattered shirt. I winced as a pain like something being sharp and jagged being pulled out of my flesh shot through my hands. This is just the most wonderful thing that could happen to me, I thought sarcastically. If you know me, which you probably don't, you would know that in a situation like this I would be sarcastic and cynical. Not, that I'm always like that.  
  
I picked my self up and dusted off my butt and looked around. I was in an empty field with no one and nothing in sight. Pick a direction, any direction, I thought and laughed out loud. So, I started walking, aimlessly might I add, in a straight line through the field.  
  
"Halt!" a stern voice called. I looked up, startled from my thoughts and from staring at my feet. A group of five men in full armor were galloping towards me on large horses. Now, the question that first came to my mind was: full armor? Why in HELL are there men galloping around in full armor? I stopped and stared at them. When I noticed the swords I decided that cooperating with them would be mandatory for my health.  
  
"What do you want?" I asked with a sigh.  
  
"You are trespassing on Royal Grounds," one of the guards answered as they drew their horses to a stop in front of me.  
  
"What makes you think I give a shit if I'm trespassing on the 'Royal Grounds?'" I asked bitterly. The guards looked horrified and put their heads together to talk about, what I assumed, was to be my fate.  
  
"It has been decided that either you shall get off the Royal Grounds or be taken prisoner. We do not appreciate people sneaking around unwanted," Their spokesman declared.  
  
"I'm NOT sneaking!" I said loudly. "I'm lost and I don't know where I'm supposed to be and I don't even know where I am!"  
  
The guards looked surprised again and then their leader decreed that they would take me back to the "palace." "You may ride with me," one of the guards said politely. I guess they decided that I couldn't hurt anyone judging by the state of my clothing and that I carried no visible weapons. I walked over to his horse and mounted. It was such a shame that he had needlessly dismounted to help me on.  
  
Then, we galloped in the direction I had been walking, but at a much faster pace.  
  
"What is your name?" one of the guards asked me.  
  
"Kalea," I replied. Even if I had remembered my last name I wouldn't have given it to them if they hadn't asked.  
  
"Holy fuck," I mumbled when I saw the magnificent gigantic building looming above us. "Where are we?" I demanded. "France?"  
  
"No," one of the guards told me, "Tortall."  
  
"Tortall?" I squeaked.  
  
"Tortall." 


	3. Questions

Chapter Two  
  
Questions  
  
I sat in a small room, waiting for whoever I was waiting for to come. I set my hands on my knees and yelped. I immediately turned them over and inspected my palms. Nothing was wrong with them. Except, except something. I looked at them and saw nothing but felt cuts oozing blood and welts from scratches. I didn't really feel them all that much; they were, just, just there.  
  
I folded my hands in my lap when the door opened and two people stepped inside. I heard the door shut again behind them and stared. The first person, a man, had coal black hair and sapphire eyes. Everything I had read about Tortall suddenly came back to me. He was King Jonathan. The second person, a woman, was shorter than the king with fiery red hair and violet eyes. Alanna the Lioness.  
  
"What is your name?" King Jonathan asked me.  
  
"Kalea." There was no point in giving a fake name. It would just get me into more trouble.  
  
"No last name?" Alanna asked, puzzled.  
  
"I – I," I stammered. When you've gotten yourself inn trouble, not knowing your last name, what happened to you, how you got here, and where you are from is no going to get you out of trouble. I swallowed and tried again, "I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean 'you don't know?'" King Jonathan asked.  
  
"I don't know my last name, Your Majesty," I said.  
  
Alanna's hand went to the sword that hung at her waist and the king looked interested. "The guards said that you didn't know that you were in Tortall when they found you. Is that true?" King Jonathan asked and I nodded vigorously. "Well, how do you know, who I am than?"  
  
"I know a lot of stuff. Like, I know about that King Roald killed himself. I know that Liam Ironarm that Shang Dragon died because he took the arrows meant for you. I know about how Alanna found Faithful. I know about how he died. I know that you courted Josaine just to spite Alanna," I told King Jonathan. Both the king and his champion looked a little bit red. I smiled very sweetly at them.  
  
"How – how do you know all that?" Alanna demanded.  
  
"I just do."  
  
"How old are you?" King Jonathan asked.  
  
"Fifteen."  
  
"Where are you from?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Why are we supposed to believe that?" Alanna demanded.  
  
"Why don't you use your Gift?" I asked.  
  
"Fine, I will," she said, annoyed. Violet fire shot out of her hand and settled on me. I felt the hair on the back of my neck raise and then a sharp, fiery, pain shot up my hands and through my arms. A scream was ripped out of my throat and I toppled out of my chair and into darkness.  
  
***  
  
'That was something I've never seen before. You only used it see if she was telling the truth. Right?" a voice that sounded like King Jonathan's asked.  
  
"Right. I've never seen anything like that before. Maybe we should ask Numair," Alanna replied.  
  
"Maybe." My eyes fluttered open. I was lying in a bed.  
  
"You're awake. Good. It wasn't too bad I guess," Alanna said, peering into my face.  
  
"Where am I?" I mumbled.  
  
"Palace Healers. You fainted when Alanna tried to use her gift on you," King Jonathan explained.  
  
"We need to ask you one more question. Are you trained in any combat skills?" Alanna asked gently.  
  
"Well I can, um, ride, fence, I can do archery, I know some hand to hand fighting, I can climb trees, fences, walls, I can swim, and I can," I paused and looked around, "I can pick pockets and steal things." When they looked at me with raised eyebrows I loudly said, "I am NOT a thief. I swear by – by the Goddess and the Black God!"  
  
"We believe you," King Jonathan said, a faint smile on his lips.  
  
"Good," I said and sighed.  
  
"We've decided to give you a room and then come up with some options for jobs," King Jonathan said kindly and smiled. "Talk to the healer about when you should go and ask a servant to take you to this room," he said and handed me a small scrap of paper on it. "Alanna and I need to go do something, but we'll be back here evening."  
  
I stared at his retreating back and than called, "Excuse me Your Majesty?"  
  
"Yes?" he asked and turned to face me again.  
  
"Why are you doing this for me, a girl with no last name, a girl with no history and a girl who showed up out of nowhere?"  
  
"I like helping people," was all the answer I got.  
  
I lay in the bed for a while, wondering about the day. I sat up, fed up with just sitting there doing nothing. I sat up and got out of bed. I was about to go out when I realized that I was still wearing my shredded clothing. A dress, blue, was laid out on a nearby chair. Seems that they know what size I wear, I thought. And put it on. I wasn't a big fan of dresses but, it would have to do, there was no way in hell that I would wear my tattered clothing a palace.  
  
I opened the door to my room a crack and stared out. There was a room full of people who were likely to stop me on the way out. Lucky for you, you like sneaking, I told myself. I silently slipped out of the small room and into the loud, bury one and silently slipped away.  
  
I wandered through the hallways and ambled around, glancing at everything I could. It was a magnificent palace. Large and even better than I imagined it to be. The halls wound in odd confusing ways. I was lucky to have such a marvelous sense of direction. When I decided that I had had enough of looking at the palace I decided to head back to the infirmary.  
  
I slipped back into my room and shut the door. I turned and saw that I had visitors. Three of them. Wonderful, I thought. Alanna and King Jonathan were there and a stranger. One of them was a short plump man. A pleasant looking man, I thought that I might like him. The other was very, very tall. I looked up at him and saw long black hair pulled back.  
  
"Kalea, I'm glad you finally decided to join us," King Jonathan said in a slightly strained voice. I clasped my hands behind my back and looked down at the floor, smiling slightly. "Kalea, this is Sir Myles of Olau. Myles, this is Kalea. I told you about her."  
  
"I'm honored to be in the presence of the Spymaster," I said looking up.  
  
Sir Myles raised his eyebrows and looked me over. "Kalea, I'm here to offer you a job. We are looking for a new spy to go to the Copper Isles. We decided that you would be the best person for the job."  
  
Note: Ok. I need to know if people are actually reading this. So, please REVIEW people. I need to have some reviews otherwise I have no idea if I should write more. Thanks! 


	4. Spy

Chapter Three  
  
Spy  
  
I stared at Sir Myles, my mouth hanging open, and then blinked a couple times. "Me? A spy?" I squeaked, a look of disbelief on my face.  
  
"Yes, you," Sir Myles said gently. "Do you want to know the reasons why?"  
  
"Yes," I said, frowning slightly, and sat down.  
  
"Number one, you already know fighting skills. It generally helps if you do. When spying it can get you out of tight places. Number two; you can sneak by people easily. You gave us a perfect example of that when you got through a room with at least twenty people in it, all of who should have noticed that you were leaving. You gave us quite a shock too, when you got back in while people were looking for you. Number three; you already know how to swim. That's always a plus. Number four, you can climb. You can get in and out of windows by way of tree, wall or fence. Number five, you know how to ride. That means we won't need to teach you that too. If you accept that is. Number six, you have not done any spy work and no one will expect someone who has never done spy work. Are those enough reasons for you?" Sir Myles asked.  
  
"So, you want me to go to the Copper Isles and do some spy work for you. Right?" This was the weirdest thing that had ever happened to me. Sir Myles nodded. "How likely is it that I will come back alive if I do go?"  
  
Sir Myles winced and replied, "Fifty – fifty chance. You're smart to ask that question."  
  
"And what am I looking for?" I asked.  
  
"We can't tell you, yet. Jonathan? Alanna? Will you please leave us alone and find Numair and ask him to come. He is in the palace." Alanna and Jonathan, as asked, left the room, leaving me with Sir Myles.  
  
"I need to ask you some questions," he said.  
  
"Fire away," I replied. Smart, I told myself. Very smart. He doesn't know what that means. Myles looked at me puzzled. "Ask away."  
  
"Do you have magic?" he asked me.  
  
"No, I don't think so," I replied.  
  
"Kalea. The last reason we are choosing you is that we do not know your history. No one should. You don't even know. It means that you will be hard to track. You appeared out of nowhere. That means that if you disappear from here, you will not be missed as much as one of the other spies," Sir Myles said.  
  
"Sir Myles," I started.  
  
"Myles. Call me Myles."  
  
"Myles. I'll do it," I said. What do I have to lose? I asked myself.  
  
"I'm glad. Otherwise I would have to go on another wild goose chase," he said and smiled.  
  
"Hello, Myles. You called?" A tall man barged into the room. Make that be very, very tall man with long black hair.  
  
"Yes. Yes of course," Myles said. "Kalea, this is Numair Salmalin. Numair, Kalea." Myles made a hasty introduction and got to the point. "Numair, will you please test Kalea for magic, any type of magic?"  
  
"Of course," Numair said and smiled. He sat down beside me on the bed and held out his hands, palm up. "Please put your hands in mine," he said and smiled. "Palm down please." I put my hands in his and waited. The mage closed his eyes and looked as though he was concentrating. He suddenly frowned and seemed to concentrate on something even harder.  
  
"OW!" I yelped and pulled my hands out of his. Something had poked something that was inside of me. But, then I wasn't sure it was.  
  
"Odd. Extraordinary," Numair said and stood up. "Kalea. You have Time Magic." He told me. When I looked puzzled he explained, "You have the ability to control time."  
  
"I can control time?" I asked.  
  
"To some extent," he replied.  
  
"Can you teach her?" Myles asked.  
  
"No," Numair said simply. When Myles stared, he added, "There is no teaching someone with Time Magic. They are born with that control and they eventually, on their own, no one know how, learn to use their magic.  
  
"This is extraordinary," Myles murmured.  
  
"Kalea, you are free to go to your rooms," a healer called in.  
  
"Thank you!" I called back out.  
  
"Kalea? Would you still like the job?" Myles asked.  
  
"I have nothing better to do," I replied. "Can you show me to the tailors? I need to get clothing," I asked.  
  
"Of course. Tomorrow we will start your lessons," Myles said as he walked with me to the tailors. "We will get you a horse tomorrow. So, please come down to the stables."  
  
Note: Thanks to all those people who reviewed! I'm probably going to add more onto this chapter or edit it later. But, at the moment I have a slight writers block. And I'll probably forget to add more onto this when I get some inspiration (probably later this afternoon) and write another chapter. Oh, well. 


	5. Lessons

Note: To all the poor people who have to read my bad imitations of how people in Tamora Pierce's books talk, I'm really sorry. Really, really sorry. Please don't let it discourage you from reading it though. Thank you again to everyone who sent me a review!  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Lessons  
  
"Sorry I'm late!" I said, panting, as I slid to a stop in front of Myles and a hostler. "I got lost."  
  
"It's perfectly fine. I was just discussing which horse to get you with Stephan here," Myles nodded to Stephan, the hostler, who bowed and smiled at her. "Stephan, Kalea. Kalea, Stephan," Myles said.  
  
"I'm pleased to meet ye. I would stay 'round and talk, but I got work to do. G'day to ye, Miss," Stephan said and left.  
  
"I found you a horse that you may like. I talked to Daine, our Wild Mage, and she says that Raven is a wonderful choice," Myles told me.  
  
"May I see her and judge for myself?" I asked.  
  
"I thought you would want to."  
  
Myles led me through a large stable, filled with some of the most beautiful horses I had ever seen. They ranged from gigantic draft horses, to small ponies. We stopped in front of a stall, one of the last ones. A pure black horse poked her head out, looking at me with intelligent eyes. "You're a beauty. Aren't you?" I whispered to the horse.  
  
Myles smiled and said, "This is Raven. We thought you would like her. Why don't you go in and look at her?"  
  
"I think I will," I said and slipped into the stall. She was pure black, as black as a starless night. She was of a desert variety, the smart, fast, delicate, proud horse of the desert.  
  
"She's yours if you want," Myles commented.  
  
"Really?" in all my life, one of the things I wanted most was my very own horse.  
  
"Really. She's been trained as a lady's horse and as a warhorse. She should suit you perfectly," he said and smiled when I looked at him and grinned. My first real smile since I had gotten there.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you oh so much!" I exclaimed.  
  
"About your lessons. Do you do well without much sleep?" he asked.  
  
"I'm a nighthawk. I can go with very little sleep," I replied.  
  
"Good, good. I hate doing this to you, but it's necessary. I have a schedule for your lessons. They go almost none stop from breakfast to two hours before midnight. They include lessons in spying, lessons in fighting, lessons in history, lessons in reading and writing-"  
  
"I already know math, reading and writing," I said and interrupted him.  
  
"That's good. It gives us more time for the other lessons," he said and than continued, "Lessons in etiquette, lessons in – I think that's it."  
  
"Etiquette?" I asked concerned. "Do I have to?" I didn't really think I needed lessons in that but, then again, I didn't know any curtsies.  
  
"Yes. Oh and riding too," he added. I sighed loudly and he smiled at me and said, "you might want to get her saddled up. You have riding lessons in fifteen minutes."  
  
"Where's the tack?" I asked. "Oh. Over there," I said, answering my own question, and walked over to a room that looked distinctly like a tack room and walked in. It seemed as though Raven had been here for a bit because, she had her own tack. I grabbed it and some grooming equipment and went out to go groom Raven.  
  
I was soon trotting Raven around a large arena. My riding teacher, I forgot his name, oops, stood in the middle, watching my every move. The first drill was simple, walk, trot, and canter the horse around in a circle and than stop in front of the teacher. Raven and I went over more drills until it was time to go to history, taught by Myles.  
  
History was fun, I was lucky that it was the summer and none of the pages were here. Otherwise I would have had to take it at night, along with etiquette. I was to learn mostly about the Copper Isles, with some Tortall, Tusaine, Maren, Scanran, Carthaki, and Gallan history mixed in.  
  
After that I went to lunch, with some of the court ladies (help me) and learned lunch etiquette. It also meant changing into a dress and than going to my odds and ends class. That was what I called the class that included magical herbs, wound care (my least favorite one), scouting, and map making. After that I went to etiquette until after dinner when I would start my spying lessons.  
  
***  
  
I was climbing up one of the gigantic palace walls, a now normal exercise. According to Myles, I was becoming the ideal spy, a powerful weapon. People had now learned that I could look very innocent and tell lies without giving second thought. I was good enough to confuse most people who didn't know me. It had been a month since I had appeared in Tortall. Where I came from still confused me, but the odd flashbacks were even more baffling. I had flashbacks, memories of things I could not remember or place. I didn't tell anyone of them. Even though people asked if I had any memories.  
  
I was close to the top when I something obscured my vision. It was a vision of someone lying in a bed, attached to glowing machinery, with five people surrounding her, me. The person lying there, looking almost dead, was, judging by the black hair and the face that looked just like mine, was me.  
  
"We're going to take her off life support now," one of the men wearing white said. The woman, sitting by me sobbed and held my limp, scarred hand. Mother? I asked myself, recognizing the woman, my mother. A man, touched her shoulder, trying to comfort her to no avail, looked like he was close to tears himself. Father? I asked.  
  
The glowing machinery dimmed and was turned off, my mother sobbed harder, my father started crying and something, something deep inside me shattered into millions of pieces. Memories flooded into my mind, clouding my vision, I screamed a long piercing screaming, lost my grip on the wall, and fell. 


	6. Time Keeper

Note: Thanks to all those who read and reviewed it. I'm thanking people a lot.  
  
Ann: I know that I'm disobeying the magical laws of Tortall, but it was necessary. It fits the plot. And it adds onto the only explanation I can think of for Kalea being there (read this chapter). I think you may not really like the new character . . .  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Time Keeper  
  
I walked through a midnight sky, my mind still hurting from all that had happened. I remembered my father, my mother, my friends. I felt the pain that the other me had felt from, from falling. That's what happened. I had been crying in the ancient weeping willow, my crying tree. I had been in a fight with my best friend. I had climbed into the tree, like always, and sat up there, crying. I had been on one of the older, frailer limbs. That was my fatal mistake. The branch had broken and I had dropped into the little stream below.  
  
Among the silvery stars, something gold flashed in the corner of my eye. I turned and saw a little girl standing there, seven years old was what I guessed for her age. She looked at me and smiled, childish laughter in her large brown eyes. Shimmering brown hair cascaded down her back in waves, to pile on the ground. She was clothed in a golden robe that had intricate silver embroidery. Her wrists were chained together with a golden chain. She was barefooted and her ankles were chained as well.  
  
"Hullo Kalea," she said and smiled at me. "I'm Natara, the Time Keeper."  
  
"How do you know my name?" I asked, confused. I hated being confused and it seemed like I was confused more and more often.  
  
"I've known you for all your life," Natara replied.  
  
"That's not possible!" I exclaimed. "Is it?"  
  
"I am the Time Keeper. I am as old as what you would call time. I am time for that matter. I see all, I know all. Out of al the people I kept a close watch over, I liked you the best," Natara told me, still smiling. "I was distraught when you fell from that tree of yours. So, I altered time and space and gave you my life. The one I left behind."  
  
"What do you mean 'left behind?'" I asked, even more confused.  
  
"I was originally a mortal, like you. I was the last living Time Mage at the time, we are what keep time to a normal pace, so it doesn't skip around. When I was six, I came down with a fever that was going to kill me. The Gods decided, without asking me, to separate me from my life, making me immortal. So, they did that and I have lived here, watching lives from afar, keeping time at the right pace," Natara said, something close to hate in her voice. Natara cocked her head, listening to something. "Yes, yes of course," she replied to the unseen voice. "Kalea," she turned to me and gently touched her ice cold fingers to my temples, "it's time for you to go." And, not for the first time, and probably not for the last, I tumbled into darkness.  
  
I awoke, in a clean, white room. Alanna, Duke Baird, Numair, Jonathan, and Lindhall sat in the corner, talking. Lindhall was the mage who, with Numair, taught me classes about magic. Duke Baird was the chief healer at the Royal Palace. They seemed to be discussing something. Probably me, I thought. When they saw that I was awake, Duke Baird came over to check my vital signs. When he was done, they filed out of the door, leaving me alone in the dark.  
  
I sat in that bed for the longest time, thinking. Then, I cried. I cried for all that I had left behind. For my family, for my friends. I cried for the life I lost, and most of all, I cried for Laurie. I had been mad at her, it was my fault, truly it was. And I had never had the chance to say I was sorry. 


	7. Tears

Note: I think I'm making a lot of these. After this chapter I'm probably going to stop working on this story a bit. At the moment I'm very interested in finishing my other story and that, is going to take a very long time. But, knowing me, I'm writing this for nothing and I'll start working on it again tomorrow. Oh well, but don't expect anything. Or, maybe you should expect something… By the way, it's a retarded chapter name. I'll probably change it, but if you have suggestions, please tell me!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Tears  
  
A month of recovery and lessons had passed and I was preparing to leave for the Copper Isles. I hardly felt any regret about leaving Tortall for a year, maybe two. I had no real friends here and not much of a home. I spent too much time with my lessons to actually get to know someone.  
  
"You know Kalea," I said to myself as I ran along the path to the stables, "maybe friends would make all this easier." Or harder, I thought back. "Hi, girl," I crooned to Raven who nickered and butted me with her head playfully, loping my pocket. I pulled out an apple slice I, umm, barrowed from the kitchens and gave it to Raven who munched it happily.  
  
I groomed and saddled Raven and than, for the first time, went out on a trail ride. I was ditching all my morning lessons and I didn't give a shit. I was still mad about what Natara had done to me. I was mad that for about a week, Numair, Lindhall, and Alanna questioned me and speculated about what the hell was wrong with me and how I could be from an entirely different place.  
  
I trotted Raven through the Royal Forest, found a small creek and sat beside it, thinking. I thought about what I missed, it happened a lot.  
  
"I didn't think I would find you here," someone said behind me. I whirled around, my dagger in my hand to see Queen Thayet. "I'm not going to hurt you," she said and smiled.  
  
"I didn't realize it was you, I'm sorry about the dagger," I replied and sheathed it. I then turned around and sat back down.  
  
"When you didn't show up at your morning lessons Myles got worried," she said and sat down beside me. "He enlisted some of you teachers to help look for you." Thayet had been teaching me etiquette with some other court ladies.  
  
"I'm sorry about all the trouble I've caused, are you going to take me back now?" I asked.  
  
"No. I don't think so, not unless you want to go back. I'm going to go back and tell them that you're fine. But, it would be nice if you came this afternoon. We need to go and get dresses for you," she said and left.  
  
When she was long gone, I walked to Raven and hugged her. 'Is it always this hard?" I asked her, my voice muffled by her mane. "Is life always this hard?" I asked her again, half wanting an answer. Then I started to cry, crying had become a regular thing for me to do. Oh how I missed Laurie. I wished she were here, to say I would be fine, to talk to me about everything. To tell me to go kick ass. I wanted Anna here to make me laugh. I wanted my mom's advice and my dad's encouragement.  
  
I wiped my eyes and than mounted. "Let's go." I rode back to the palace. When I got there, I apologized to everyone for my rude behavior. I wasn't sorry though. I didn't think I ever would be.  
  
A/N: Ok. Sorry bout the short chapter. I got writers block so, I decided to cut it off. I'll add more later. 


	8. Tyra

Note: By popular request, this means you Zurizip, I'm back to plague you all with more of my writing.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Tyra  
  
I was sitting in one of Myles' studies, waiting for him to get me some last minute equipment and than for us to go to Tyra. Myles came in, carrying a small case and some scissors. Scissors? I thought.  
  
Myles laid the case on the table and opened it. Inside there was paper, ink, and a quill. Along with those there was a small golden oval locked and a mirror. "There are basics for writing, paper, ink and a quill. The locket is so that we can keep track of you. The mirror has a speaking spell on it, and I think a vision spell, so you can communicate," he said, with me nodding throughout what he said, and than reached over and snipped off several strands of my long black hair.  
  
"Hey!" I yelped. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
"He took the strands of hair, put them in an envelope and than sealed it. "For a focus, if worst comes to worse. We'd like to be able to find you and than retrieve you unharmed."  
  
"Oh," I said, embarrassed that I had freaked out. "So," I said, changing the subject, "since that is all done, shouldn't we go?"  
  
"Oh wait, I have one more thing," Myles said and left the room. Soon he returned with a humongous, white puppy. "He's for you," he told me. I held out my arms and Myles put him into them. I hugged the puppy close to my body and it licked my face.  
  
"Does he have a name?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, his name is Algy. I don't know where it came from. That's what Thom, Alanna's son, called him," Sir Myles said and smiled.  
  
"Algy," I repeated. "Cute."  
  
"Are you ready to go," he asked.  
  
"Yep," I said and carried Algy out.  
  
***  
  
Tyra was huge! It was huge and crowded. And me, not liking crowds, couldn't wait to leave. "Algy," I said as he jumped up on the bed beside me, "tomorrow, you and are leaving tomorrow, imagine that." Algy cocked his head cutely at me and I laughed, "no, you can't imagine that, can you?" I scratched his head and went to sleep.  
  
The next morning, I borded the ship, looking, almost, forward to a start going to the Copper Isles. I waved to miles and looked down at the papers he gave me. Kalea of Ebony Wood in Tyra, I read. Funny, I thought, I get to play the part of a noble. That explains all the etiquette and fancy dresses.  
  
  
  
Note: Yes. I do like these notes. Well, sorry about the short chapter. 


	9. HELP!!!!!!!!

Please don't expect anything any time soon. At the moment I have the worst case of writer's block I have ever had. I think that if I had a good name for the capital of the Copper Isles (I read through all the books and looked at the maps!) than I could get around it. So, if you have any suggestions, write them in a review or email them to me. All suggestions are welcome! Sorry, bout not writing anything! Thanks!  
  
Sky Magic  
  
P.S. If anyone has any trouble grasping this idea, let me rephrase it. NO capital, NO CHAPTER! 


	10. Mheruit

Note: Thank you Chibi - Chango! THANK YOU THANK YOU! Ok. I'm ok. I'd like to thank Chibi - Chango for giving me the first really good capital for the Copper Isles.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Mheruit  
  
"Algy," I grumbled, "remind me about this trip whenever I decide to voluntarily go on a boat." I was sick for almost the whole time. I had not changed out of the shirt and breeches that I had worn onto the ship. I didn't intend on changing into anything else either.  
  
"Lady," someone called and hammered on my door, "you may want to change into a dress or something nicer."  
  
"Why?" I called back, as I mentioned earlier, I had not changed and I didn't feel like it.  
  
"We are reaching Mheruit."  
  
"Oh, SHIT!" I exclaimed and tumbled out of the bed. Mheruit was the capital of the Copper Isles and I needed to look presentable.  
  
I donned a light green cotton dress, a summer style, and looked in the mirror. I bit back laughter, I was green. Green dress, I thought, big mistake. The color of the dress did bring out matching shades in my blue green eyes, but it also made me resemble a frog. My skin was slightly green from seasickness. I brushed my black hair, after many days of not brushing it, it had become the mirror image of a bird's nest, quite the opposite of how it usually looked.  
  
I emerged from my sleeping quarters to the deck; it was full of other passengers that had already gotten ready. We had arrived in Mheruit, the capital of the Copper Isles, where I would see if I was so fit to be a spy.  
  
The Copper Isles were a tropical, wealthy, small Empire. Or, that is what I learned. They had slaves, which even the idea was repulsive to me. I didn't like the idea at all.  
  
I watched as the ship docked, and I wondered, would I be able to do this? Will you? I asked myself. Let's hope so, I replied.  
  
***  
  
I wandered through the palace, exploring. My baggage had been put in my room with Algy. I had made sure that Raven was fine in the stables and had left. I, being nosy, had decided to see what I could before I had to go snoop and spy.  
  
I wandered, staring at the architecture and art, wandering until I got lost. "That's why you pay attention to where you're going Smart One!" I muttered angrily to myself.  
  
I ambled along for a while, getting more and more lost. "Excuse me," a polite well bred male, voice said, someone tapped my shoulder. "Are you lost?"  
  
I whirled around and nearly punched him in the jaw, it was my immediate reaction. Luckily, I didn't. If I did I would have punched one of the cutest guys I had ever seen. He had black hair and black eyes. Tanned skin and well, he was cute, cuter than all the guys that had ever asked me out. "No!" I said, "Well, maybe, sorta, yes." He raised his eyebrows in question and I was tempted to go pound my head into a wall, leave it to me to be an idiot. " Yes I'm lost," I said and sighed. "Can you show me to the guest wing?" I asked.  
  
"Of course, may I know your name?" He asked and started walking at a brisk pace.  
  
"Kalea of – of Ebony Wood, from Tyra," I replied. "So, what's your name?"  
  
"Adrian."  
  
"Oh." I followed him in silence thinking. Adrian, I thought, haven't I heard that name before?  
  
"Here is the guest room," Adrian said and stopped. "Do you need help finding your room?"  
  
"No, I'm fine," I replied. "Oh," I said when it dawned on me. Adrian was the prince. The oldest one to be exact. The oldest prince and the heir to the throne. "Oh," I repeated, "You're the prince." Sometimes I can be just so obvious. And clueless, I was supposed to recognize the name.  
  
"I'm glad you noticed," he replied.  
  
"Was that sarcasm?" I demanded frowning; I didn't think that princes' would be capable of sarcasm.  
  
"What else would it be?" he asked, in a taunting tone that I didn't like.  
  
"I don't know!" I replied and stormed off to my room. I slammed the door and locked it. And started to unpack. I, had specific instructions to unpack myself, I had some, umm, suspicious looking stuff in my baggage, I needed to find an appropriate hiding place for.  
  
When I was done I flopped down on the bed next to Algy. "Talk about your annoying princes," I muttered. Than I slowly drifted to sleep.  
  
A/N: YAY! I finally got chapter eight done. Wow! I thought it would take forever. Sorry bout the short chapter. I'll probably write some more later today. 


	11. I Miss You

Chapter Nine  
  
I Miss You  
  
I was walking in the midnight sky, again. Natara appeared before me. "It's been a while," she said and smiled a childish smile that made it hard for me to hate her.  
  
"Why did you take me out of my life?" I asked. "Wasn't I meant to die? What if you messed up a huge plan of some sort?"  
  
"I didn't mess up any plan or anything," she said quietly. "Not everyone is meant to die. You were one of these people that should have had a longer life and so, I gave you one."  
  
"But, I want to see my family again," I said, close to tears, "I want to see my friends, I want to tell everyone that I care about that I love them and miss them. I want to apologize to Laurie because she deserves one."  
  
Natara looked at me with a look of mixed pity and sorrow. "There is a way," she said hesitantly.  
  
"Tell me, tell me, please," I begged.  
  
"Come here," she commanded. "I can set up a spell that allows you to go talk to them, required that they are awake and you are sleeping." I stepped up beside her. "Kneel," she commanded. I knelt before her and she put her icy hands on my forehead. I closed my eyes and then all my senses went numb.  
  
When I could see again I was floating above my house. I flew down and in through my parents window. I landed on the bed, in between my mom and dad. "Mom, Dad," I said softly, "wake up. It's me Kalea."  
  
My parents, being light sleepers, sat upright in bed and stared. "How – how – why?" my mom stammered. I turned my head and looked at my image in a mirror, I was foggy and almost see through, like a ghost. But, I still looked like myself.  
  
I than opened my mouth and the whole story spilled out, excluding the cuss words. My parents looked on at me in disbelief, I think it shocked them to see their one and only child, a ghost. "I – I'm sorry," I said at the end. "I didn't mean to get killed."  
  
"It's okay," my dad said gruffly, I think I still shocked him.  
  
"Please come visit often," Mom said. They both gave me a hug and than, I left with a promise to them that I would visit. I than flew away to Laurie's house, biting back tears. I, this time, walked through her window and sat on the bed. "Laurie," I called softly, "Laurie, it's me Kalea."  
  
Laurie stirred and than sat up. "Oh, fuck," she said, starring at me.  
  
I looked at her and said, "I'm sorry, about the fight."  
  
"It's okay," Laurie said, she looked about ready to cry. I looked around her room and saw a pile of tissues littering her otherwise clean room. "What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
"I – I – I don't know," I said and broke down. The strain of everything, just everything, had caused me to break and just cry. Laurie got out of bed and sat down beside me. I rested my head on her shoulder and let my silvery, real tears slide down onto her shoulder.  
  
"Do you want to tell me about?" she asked kindly.  
  
I told her everything, exactly the way it happened in between sobs. When I was done I wiped my eyes and looked towards the rising sun. "I need to go," I said, my voice wavering. "I'll be back every Saturday and Sunday."  
  
"I'll see you then," she said and smiled. I couldn't help but, to smile back. "I miss you," she said softly, I heard her when I was slowly disappearing.  
  
"I miss you too," I whispered back. I don't know if she heard me, I don't think she did. 


	12. Untitled

Note: Sniff. *Wipes eyes.* People like my work. Thank you to all those reviews. I welcome all reviews except for flames.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
(I have no idea for a good name so this is just going to be "Untitled")  
  
I woke up in the Copper Isles, wishing I was somewhere else. I got up and dressed, fixing my hair and got up to go. "Oh!" I said and hit my forehead. "I should check in with Myles." I turned around and walked back into my room. I found my mirror and looked into it. I muttered the words that Myles told me and a person appeared where my reflection once was in the mirror. "Hi," I said to the unfamiliar face in the mirror, "I have a message for Myles."  
  
"Hold on, I'll go get him," the man drawled. All images left the mirror until Myles appeared.  
  
"Ah, so you finally decided to bless us with your presence," Myles said, smiling.  
  
"I got side tracked by a conceited prince and the lack of sleep finally catching up with me," I said in defense.  
  
"So, you met Prince Adrian," Myles said, looking interested. "What did you think of him, his coronation is this winter."  
  
"He's going to be King?" I demanded and looked around in disbelief. "I think he's a conceited ingrate." I rolled my eyes and thought of a better word, being: ASSHOLE! Of course, that was just me, but still! Who wanted to have a King that was a complete ASSHOLE!? "I need to go have breakfast," I said and got up. "Well, I'm here, do you want me to do get any information tonight?" I asked.  
  
"None needed," Myles said.  
  
I had breakfast and than went out to go riding. I rode through one of the pastures, looking at the palace from the outside. "I wonder where the archery ranges are?" I asked Raven. "Damn! I can't do archery, I'm supposed to be the perfect maiden." Well, that spoiled my fun considerably.  
  
I sat rode to one of the far corners of the field. I dismounted and hung my light cloak on the fence and just rested. My pleasant rest was disturbed when someone on horseback came by and swept up my cloak and rode away with it. The person was cloaked and the hood pulled up over his face.  
  
"Hey!" I yelled, "you bring that back here!"  
  
"Come and get it," a male taunted, his voice strangely familiar.  
  
"Fine!" I retorted, "I will!" I leapt up and mounted Raven, bringing her into a gallop.  
  
I chased him as he yelled taunts at me. I did NOT like guys who teased me. We passed through a small orchard, weaving in between the apple trees. I spotted a small, hard green apple and smiled. As I passed I reached up and picked it. I let go of the reins and steered Raven with my legs, glad she was well trained. I took careful aim and threw the apple at him.  
  
"OW!" he exclaimed when it hit him in the head and he fell from his horse.  
  
I trotted up and stopped Raven and grabbed my cloak. He sat up and his hood fell off. "My lady is an excellent rider and has a good aim, better than I thought," Prince Adrian said, rubbing his head.  
  
I put my hands to my mouth, this could NOT be happening to me. "Your Highness, I'm sorry, I – I didn't know it was you," I stammered.  
  
"You weren't supposed to know," he said and laughed. His horse had come trotting back. "What do they teach you in Tyra?" he asked and mounted.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked and mounted. "I'm lost again, can you show me back to the stables?"  
  
"None of the ladies here can or would ride like that. I don't think they can throw that well either," he said and rubbed his head again. "I need to go there too, just follow me."  
  
"I had five older brothers," I replied, according to who I was supposed to be, I did. "I learned it all purely in self defense. They were all terrors. They would pull that sort of prank on me all the time." This made Adrian laugh and I looked at him skeptically, "It's unladylike, don't tell me, I hear it all the time."  
  
"I wasn't going to say that," he said. "I think it's wonderful that there's at least one court lady who doesn't need help rescuing some odd trinket of theirs."  
  
I nodded. "I'm not exactly what you would call a damsel in distress."  
  
"That's good." He looked at me oddly and than looked away. I didn't know what he was thinking, I am not a mind reader, and I didn't want to know. When I we got to the stables I dismounted.  
  
"Thank you," I said. "It was nice of you to show me the way back."  
  
"Would you – " he started and than shut his mouth, blushing slightly. "Would you like to go riding with me tomorrow?"  
  
Oh my, I thought. It was the equivalent of asking me out on a date. I had gone on very few dates throughout my life in America, even though I got quite a few offers. "I– I –" I stammered, "I'd love to." What was I supposed to say? 


	13. Spy Work

Chapter Eleven  
  
Spy Work  
  
I sat in my saddle and fiddled with the reins. I, like I had promised, had gone on a ride with Adrian. I had stayed silent for most of the ride while Adrian chattered, not unlike some of the court ladies I had met in Tortall, probably to fill in the uncomfortable silence. I didn't blame him, it was extraordinarily uncomfortable, I couldn't believe I had actually gone one this ride. He finally stopped and we rode in silence.  
  
"How do you like that Copper Isles, Lady Kalea?" Adrian asked quite suddenly.  
  
"I can't really say," I replied, "I've only been here to two days." We had reached the end of the ride, thankfully, and I dismounted. I groomed and fed Raven and left to my rooms.  
  
I was sitting on my bed, playing with Algy after the ride, when Myles' face appeared on the mirror. It had been sitting on my bedside table, face up. "Hullo Myles," I said, cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Kalea," Myles replied. "It turns out that we need you to bring us some documents, tonight. It seems that they may be planning to attack one of our costal cities, we need to know if that's true."  
  
"I can do that. But, how am I supposed to get them to you?" I asked with a frown.  
  
"Buy a messenger bird with some of the money we gave you. We will reimburse you later," Myles replied.  
  
"Where can I find these documents?" I asked again, this time with a small smile.  
  
"In the commander of the armies office, it's the fifth window up of the administrative wing. It's in the southeast corner. You should be able to get in easily," Myles replied. "Is that all you need to know?"  
  
"Yep," I should be able to do that," I said.  
  
"Good. I have faith in you. Besides, your training is sufficient enough. It should be fairly easy. Good luck," he said and his face disappeared.  
  
I got up from my bed and stretched, sighing. I needed to get ready, tonight was going to be a long and, possibly, dangerous one.  
  
***  
  
After dinner, I returned to my rooms, like always. My new pet, a white dove (known for their strength and endurance) named Liberty, and Algy greeted me. Both in different ways, Algy, by jumping up and licking my hands until I picked him up, and Liberty by cooing happily.  
  
"Algy, you're getting heavy. I wonder how big you're going to get," I told Algy as I carried him over to my bed. He didn't look like he was going to be a small ladies dog. He still had humongous puppy paws that he often tripped over. "Algy! Hold still!" I cried. I was holding onto his collar, looking for the key. He was squirming around, thinking that it was a game. "Ah ha!" I cried triumphantly. I had found the key.  
  
I stuck my head under my bed, where I had put all my baggage and trunks. I searched around until my hands came in contact with the reasonable size hard wood chest that I had shoved under there with everything else. I pulled it out and stuck the key into the lock and opened it.  
  
Inside were a pile of black clothing and a number of useful items. Lock picks, a small dagger, a knife, rope, everything I would need. I grabbed the clothing and changed into them. There was nothing special about them. They were a pair of leggings and a tight fitting shirt, both black and made for the lack of the swishing sound cloth. I looked out my window; glad to see it was dark.  
  
I did my hair up in a tight bun at the back of my head. I slipped on the soft slipper and went back to the chest to get the belt. I put it on and slipped in the dagger and the knife. I put the lock picks and the other tools I thought useful into the belt pouch. "Wish me luck," I said to Algy, who licked my hand in reply. I leaned over and kissed his head before I slipped on the black mask that left only me eyes uncovered. I checked to make sure that my door was locked and than opened the window and slid out.  
  
I climbed down the wall, jumping down the last five feet to hit the ground with a satisfying thud. I crept through the grounds, looking for the administrative wing. When I found it, I slunk to the southeast corner. All the windows were dark. So much for the better, I thought. I started climbing. It was an extraordinarily long climb. When I reached the fifth window, I opened it, hissing at it when it squeaked. Next thing we know, you'll grow ears and you'll start meowing, I scolded myself. There's no need to hiss at a squeaky window.  
  
I climbed in, as silently as possible. I wish I had the Gift, I muttered to myself and pulled out a glow stone. The light thrown off the stone filled the room with an eerie glow. A cabinet, it looked like an ancient filing cabinet, was in the corner by the door. I set the glow stone on a nearby desk and slipped on the black gloves. I opened the cabinet and started rummaging through files. I read there titles and couldn't find one that matched. I pulled out a folder that read "Raiding Parties." Sounds promising, I thought and pulled it out to read.  
  
"There's someone in the Commander's office!" I heard someone yell.  
  
SHIT! I thought and grabbed the contents, and stuffed it into the folder. I ripped off my gloves and grabbed the glow stone. Stuffing both into my belt purse, as I heard guards running to the other guards.  
  
I ran to the window, and stopped. There was another door leading out. I threw it open, trying to make it look like I had escaped out that and than ran to the window. As I climbed out, I thought, where won't the expect me to go? "Up," I whispered to myself.  
  
I climbed up onto the roof, glad that there were no more stories above the fifth one. I heard someone bellow, "Check the lower levels! He got away!" As I started running along the roofs length, heading back the way I came.  
  
***  
  
I sat in my rooms again, back in a dress and sifting through the documents. I pulled out one with the specific instructions. I set it aside, and after reading all of the rest of the documents (most of them from the past) burned them. I was about to get it all ready to go with Liberty until I decided to include a note.  
  
Myles –  
  
I found the documents you wanted me to find. I nearly got caught in the process though. They didn't see that I was female though. They seem to think I'm a man. I'm not sure that's good though. Once you get these, please send Liberty, my dove, back. Please make sure she is rested and fed before she goes. I believe that is all. If you need to write, send a note back with Liberty.  
  
- K.  
  
I looked at it and than folded it up. I tied them to Liberty's leg as she waited patiently. I watched as she flew away with the note. I yawned and got up. I changed into my nightgown and clambered into bed. "G'night, Algy," I said and blew out the candle that was on my bedside table. "It wasn't that bad," I whispered to myself, meaning my first little mission.  
  
A/N: YAY! I finally got the eleventh chapter done. Sorry it took so long, I had writer's block for a while. But, I hope you liked it and I'll see about the twelfth chapter. At the moment I'm out of ideas so, I'll just sit around for a while and think about it. Oh, well.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	14. A Ball

A/N: Thank you Zuri! Thank you thank you thank you! I have inspiration now! YAY! This means we have a chapter!  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
A Ball  
  
"There's a ball?" I asked Algy. "A ball?" As I spoke my voice got higher and higher until it reached a squeak. I was staring at an invitation to some ball and party they were holding because of nothing.  
  
It wasn't looking good. It had been nearly a month since I had gone on my first mission. I hadn't done anything since I, uh, messed up. We, Myles and I, had decided that it was best that we don't do anything until everything cools down. All this time, I've had Adrian flirting with me, in other words, not being any help. Lucky for me, I learned how to avoid him.  
  
"In a week," I said to the paper. "Crud. No, make that be crap. Or shit. Shit works pretty well," I said, crumpling it up. "I need a dress. I have only a week. Damn. I hate this." It wasn't that I was bad at dancing, I did hip hop and jazz back home, and I caught onto ballroom dancing pretty quickly. It's just that everyone would be there. Adrian too. And what was I supposed to do if he asked me to dance? Say, "No thank you. I don't feel like dancing?" I was supposed to be a proper lady. And wouldn't a proper noble girl actually want to dance with him? He's the freaking prince!  
  
I opened the door and stormed out into the hallway. "Come on, Kalea," I muttered under my breath. " Can't you just deal with the fact that he's a prince and he's been practically stalking you?" I asked.  
  
"No," I replied to myself loudly. I turned a corner quickly and ran into someone. "I'm sorry!" I said automatically. "Are you alright?" I looked up and stared into Adrian's eyes. Oh shit, I thought.  
  
"I'm fine," he replied. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Just peachy," I said, my voice thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Are you going to the ball?" Adrian asked me.  
  
"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I?" I asked. He opened his mouth to reply and I decided to cut in before we could start some semblance of a conversation. "I need to go." I said and pushed past him to go to the stables.  
  
I was still wearing a dress, but I just wanted to visit Raven, something I hadn't done in a while. I talked to her for a while, yes. I do talk to my horses. Gave her a treat and than went to one of the gardens.  
  
Visiting the many gardens had become almost become part of my daily routine. I simply adored the colorful flower filled gardens. Most were tropical plants, colorful and sweet smelling. I had gotten into the habit of having flowers in my room, all the time.  
  
"I need to get some paper and some charcoal," I said absently. "Or maybe paints." I headed out of the gardens and to a library. I stayed in the library for a bit, reading and than left for dinner.  
  
***  
  
That night, like I had promised, I visited my parents. I stayed and talked for a bit, reassuring them that I was fine and than I went to visit Laurie. I sat on her bed and talked with her. We talked about the things we always used to talk about, boys, friends, everything. I talked about my job some and she told me about school. I didn't like it when I had to go, but there was no arguing about it. I missed Laurie so much and hated to have to go back. It wasn't something I enjoyed doing.  
  
***  
  
I sat in the large, magnificent ballroom, watching couples whirl around the dance floor in swirling silk and velvet. I wasn't one of the most well known ladies, luckily. It meant that most of the courtiers who were staring at me would, hopefully, keep their distance until they were sure whom I was.  
  
I never viewed myself as pretty enough to attract the eye of some nobles, but maybe I was. Or maybe in was the gorgeous sea green silk dress, I was wearing. It actually made me feel glamorous, it was hard not to, wearing that beautiful dress. I had been asked to dance a few times, and actually, amazingly enough, danced with them. I was holding a glass of cider, the only none alcoholic drink I could find.  
  
I sat, staring, looking as ladylike as I could, wondering when Adrian would show up. It was, I would say, close to the end of the ball before he actually found me. I raised my eyebrows thinking, what took you so long?  
  
"Would you care to dance?" he said, almost too smugly, it seemed that he was assuming that I would just love to dance with him. I was thinking about turning him down, his smugness was annoying, but than I thought that it might be better for me to just dance with him, one dance couldn't hurt, could it? Now that I think about it, I could just laugh at how naive I was.  
  
We twirled around the room and we talked about nothing in particular. When the music stopped he, still holding me hand led me over to a balcony, one that overlooked a river. All this time I was thinking, let go of my hand you freak!  
  
"It's pretty, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, gorgeous," I replied. Than something popped into my head, I was sixteen. "You know, I turned sixteen today." This was just one of those things that pop out of my mouth.  
  
At this point, I have no idea how, we were facing each other and he was just a little to close. I stared up into his eyes and realized how dark his eyes were. He leaned forward and kissed me. Yes, kissed me. Sometimes I wonder what made him do it. He turned around and walked away into the ballroom, leaving me on the balcony. I stood there and blinked for a few minutes, unable to comprehend what just happened.  
  
When I realized what had just happened, I left to my rooms. Still deep in thought.  
  
  
  
A/N: Yes! I am writing more for all of you who care. I hoped you like it. It's not very well written in my opinion, but, if you like it, tell me!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


	15. ...And Now, A Note From Our Author

… And now, a note from our author.  
  
Hi people! Three guesses who it is… it's me! The all powerful Sky Magic. ~Maniacal laughing~ Ok. But, at the moment, I'm stumped. I need ideas. It's called writer's block. So, when I get some good suggestions, it'll take about a day to a week to have your next chapter! Thank you and back to the story. 


	16. Kemen

A/N: I'm back. Finally. Sorry it took so long, I had a very, very, very serous case of writer's block. But, I'm back! So, here goes.  
  
~*Sky Magic*~  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
I flipped into the room, why I needed to enter Adrian's cousin's room to get the letters was unknown to me, but I didn't care. It was a career for me and nothing more. "So we have a panthress stalking the night," an amused voice, masculine, said from behind me, as someone pressed a knife tightly against my throat, holding me against a firm chest with the other arm.  
  
"I do not mean you harm," I sighed.  
  
He let go of me, letting me turn around and face my attacker. He was shirtless, probably getting ready to sleep, heavily muscled (very handsome) and looked alarmingly like Adrian. "What makes me so sure of that?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing," I replied.  
  
"What says I should not kill a Tortallan spy right on spot?" he demanded.  
  
"I do not know," I replied. "Why don't you tell me?"  
  
"I think you may be able to help me," he sneered.  
  
"With what?" I inquired. Kemen, Adrian's cousin, was suspected, in the Tortall, for wanting the thrown, half the reason I was here.  
  
"You give me information about Adrian's doings and I don't tell your little secret," he said.  
  
I stared at him for a while and then thought about it. It couldn't hurt, not that I liked someone who would betray their king, but then again, I had no other choice. "Deal," I said.  
  
"I'll arrange a meeting," he said. It actually firmed up all the suspicions that he was indeed a traitor.  
  
***  
  
"Myles!" I protested, speaking into the mirror. "I can't do that! He knows who I am and well, if I do say 'no, I'm not going to help you,' I get turned in!"  
  
"Kalea, calm down," Myles replied calmly.  
  
"Calm down? Calm down?! You expect me to be able to calm down!?" I demanded, my voice rising until it broke.  
  
"You're not going to get anything done if you continue to shriek."  
  
"Did I mention that Adrian kissed me?" I inquired.  
  
"Kalea, breath, you're starting to turn blue in the face," Myles said almost impassively.  
  
"I don't really care!" I said.  
  
"Kalea, I need you to go into the administrative wing again. This time we're looking into the spymaster's files. We have suspicions of several spies placed around the King," Myles said.  
  
"I'll do it tonight, I know where it is," I muttered.  
  
A/N: Sorry bout the short chapter. I need to thank many people for their ideas. All my schoolwork's been piling up and stuff so it took forever! I only have three more real days of school, so after four days, I'll be able to write a lot more and produce more chapters!  
  
~*Sky Magic*~ 


End file.
